


heaven is a place on earth with you

by pintsizelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Smoking, sunsrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizelou/pseuds/pintsizelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cutesy little drabble about louis and harry sitting on their fire escape smoking the same cigarette while watching the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a place on earth with you

louis watched as harry slipped the lit joint into his mouth, his blood red lips pulling at the stark white paper. harry took a deep inhale and let the smoke drift out of his nose. it danced and jumped gracefully in the morning breeze, blowing off of the fire escape and slipping into nothingness. 

"want some?" harry asked, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and rolling it between his index finger and thumb.

louis nodded and took the joint from the younger boy, bitting it between his teeth before wrapping his thin lips around it and taking a few puffs. the end of the joint glowed red with each breath. louis took the joint out and handed it back to harry, who rested in the side of his mouth.

"y'know harry we really should stop this smoking. heard it rots your teeth."   
louis said.

harry shrugged.

"but i like it." harry said, smiling wide, the joint close to falling out of the side of his mouth.

louis laughed morosely. "me too, kid" 

louis set his breakfast plate to the side and scooted over to harry, laying his short legs across the boy's longer ones. louis pressed the back of his head into harry's chest. he watched the sunrise through hooded eyelids.

"harry, remind me why the fuck we get up this early."

harry rolled his eyes. " i tell you this everyday. you know why."

louis smiled, scrunching up his nose and squinting his eyes. "yeah, so, just tell me again. i like hearing you talk."

harry shook his head. "you see, everything is reborn at the sunrise. if we are there to see it all, i guess we're reborn too. that means we can forget everything that's ever happened in the past and just enjoy the now. i like enjoying the now" 

louis laughed loudly enough to wake up a few neighbors. "that's the dumbest shit i've ever heard, but you're cute, so i'll let it pass." louis said, placing a feather soft kiss on harry's cheek.

"heyyy. you don't hav'ta be mean y'know." harry groaned.

"oh, but i do." louis said, his voice soft and airy like the smoke floating out of harry's mouth. louis slid into harry's lap, laying his head back up onto harry's shoulder. he closed his eyes, letting the breeze blow at his unkempt hair. 

"i like when its quiet." harry said. rubbing the side of his face against louis' velvety fringe. he could smell his strawberry shampoo.

"i think i can hear your heartbeat." harry said.

"you have a gig today?" louis asked, opening his eyes and looking at the sickeningly yellow sun rising on the horizon, turning the sun a pale cloudless blue. 

"yeah. you comin'?" harry asked, rubbing circles on louis naked thigh. 

louis smiled and nodded, turning to face harry.

"course i am, babe." louis answered, pressing a chaste kiss on his boyfriends soft lips. louis felt the soft pillow of smoke slipping in between his lips. the intoxicating smell made him close his cerulean blue eyes, resting his chin in the crook of harry's shoulder.

"you're a real pretty boy, but you really should cut your hair." louis said, twirling the stretched out curls around his index finger. louis sat there silently for a while, enjoying the soft whip of the wind, and the steady rise and fall of harry's chest. 

"do you ever get scared, harry?"

harry looked down at louis, whose eyelashes were tickling harry's milky white skin.

"about what?" harry asked.

"us? the future?"

"nah." harry answered, kissing the crown of louis' hairline.

"what would i have to be scared of? i've got you, and i've got myself. that's pretty damn good if you ask me." harry said.

louis chuckled. "i guess."

louis' thin lips ghosted over harry's neck, kissing softly. he smiled against harry's skin. he moved his soft kisses up to behind harry's ear. 

"you won't leave me will you, h?"  
louis asked, his lips brushing against the shell of harry's ear. 

"never." 

louis kissed the corner of harry's mouth. the older boy pulled the cigarette of harry's lips, setting it between his own.

louis took a quick breath, slowly letting the smoke come out in two columns from his nostrils. the second-hand smoke floated up to harry, who fluttered his eyes shut when it burnt and his eyes.

louis took a long slow breath, holding the smoke in his mouth and closing his eyes while holding the joint in his hand. he puffed the smoke out in rings, and the white cloud floated upwards.

"maybe that's why there isn't any clouds in the morning. maybe they gotta wait 'till all the smokers let their little clouds out to form them big ones up there." louis said groggily, nodding up towards the sky. harry nodded silently.

"you gonna take me to the beach today?" louis asked, chewing lightly at the end of the cigarette. 

"maybe. if you aren't too mean." harry said, playing with louis' auburn hair. louis smiled.

"i gotta be mean to keep you in line." louis said.

"keep /me/ in line? says the guy who wanted to prank call the police yesterday." harry said.

louis let out a light giggle. "it would've been a great laugh."

harry shook his head. harry looked down at louis' plate, which still had most of his breakfast left on it.harry looked down at louis, who knew what harry was going to say.

"louis, you barely ate." harry said, softly petting through harry's hair.

"don't worry 'bout me h. you worry 'bout you." louis said, nuzzling farther into harry's neck.

"i gotta worry about you, lou. you're a part of me." harry said, wrapping his much-too-long arms around louis' slim waist. 

"i thought you liked bacon louis, i made it special for you. you know i'm a vegetarian." harry said.

"sweet of you, but bacon isn't too good for these thighs." louis said, his breath tickling harry's skin.

harry shook his head. "i love you just the way you are." 

louis blushed, and pulled the now short joint from his mouth, smothering it against the metal floor of the fire escape.

"i love you too, h."


End file.
